


Protecting A Hero

by breathing_exe



Series: Stony [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Arc fetish, Bottom Tony, Bottom Tony Stark, BoyxBoy, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay Smut, M/M, Oneshot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Protective Steve, Protective Steve Rogers, Shameless Smut, Smut, Smutty, Steve Feels, Steve Rogers Feels, Stony - Freeform, Stony smut, Tony Feels, Top Steve Rogers, smut oneshot, smutty one shot, stony oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 02:58:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17479925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breathing_exe/pseuds/breathing_exe
Summary: - When new hero’s are made, they are assigned someone to protect them.| |“Jarvis..” Steve pauses, confused.“Unlock the doors.” The sound of locks are booming in the silence. Tony avoids eye contact and maneuvers himself out from under Steve.“Yeah, aha.” Tony laughed dryly. “Get that energy out of you.” Tony’s chest felt heavy as he said these words, picking up his suit that Steve threw before. Without a word, Tony heard the door shut.Ripping off his shirt he strapped himself solidly in place, grabbing the tools he needed.





	Protecting A Hero

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Charmander](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charmander/gifts).



> Huge shout out to one of my favorite authors Charamader, author of Eletric Hearts and so many other amazing Jikook stories. They put so much effort, including mood boards and music to listen to while reading their stories. I had inspiration to create my own mood board and did not want to take credit for this idea.

 

(Before we begin I would like to note that this is not accurate to the Marvel world. There are many references to canon but plenty of inaccuracies. Please keep that in mind as you read.)

“If we just make a few adjustments to your contract we could-” the paper cup crinkled under Tony’s grip. A maddened expression etched itself across his face, distorted behind his sunglasses.

“Yes, I sell my soul, yadda. Can we be done with this?” The fat man in front of him dabs a napkin to his temple. He was obviously not built to deal with such a strong personality.

    Tony has lost heart long ago. He turned to work and solely work just to be able to do something. He wasn’t weak, but the thought of straining himself to pretend to care about others wore his thick skin, thin. No more interviews; no more useless questions, and now no more work. He will be signing away his hundreds of sketches of inventions for little to no money. Yes, he had tried creating prototypes here and there but he never was able to make anything of good quality. He just wasn’t the building type. He knows how objects work but he can't seem to make them with his own hands, which is beyond frustrating.

“But Sir- _Stark_ , I know I should be grateful for this opportunity but-” as a droplet of sweat from the babbling man landed on Tony’s lip, he got up abruptly and pulled out his wallet, placing a hundred dollar bill under his cold coffee. The man stared at the money with wide eyes and when he looked up, Tony was gone.

You can’t even give crap away for free in this world. Everything has to be questioned. Shoving his wallet and glasses back inside his coat, a bicyclist fell over in a heap of chains and metal as a woman suddenly screams. Adrenaline pumped through Tony’s veins as he ran over to the man who had fallen, making sure he was alright. Pulling him off to the side, the woman who had screamed was bleeding from her temple as a dark figure pressed her face against a wall.    

Thoughts ran through Tony’s head as the figure stood irregularly tall, almost not human like. They could have a weapon. Ringing up the police he told them quietly and quickly what was going on and began making his way to the dark man.

“Hey, hi. Excuse me?” The ma- _thing_ faced towards him with an unsettling face. Tony’s mind stalled as he tried to make sense of the thing looking back at him. It was mask-like but it was too real to be fake. Taking small steps forward with his hands up and frame steady, he thought of his words carefully. With a quick look to the trapped lady, he saw sharp claw-like nails attach itself snugly into the woman’s head as she cried roughly behind closed lips, muffling herself. She doesn’t want to distract the person here to save her. 

“Listen, I don’t know what she has done but I’m a hundred percent sure we could work something out. I have a lot to offer so if you could just,” Tony made his way in front of the looming figure, close enough to see the movement of blood behind its' grotesque face.

“remove your nails from her head...” the thing watched Tony’s every move. Moving his hand gently underneath the woman’s chin Tony made eye contact with her and nodded with wide eyes, promising with his face that everything would be okay. Gently he moved his other hand to the thing’s wrist. He remained emotionless at the sticky texture of the creature, focusing on keeping his eyes on the woman. Before he could move the hand, the thing roared in his face, clamping its nails down into the woman’s skull. Killing her instantly.

     Freezing in place at such a sudden death, his eyes prickled and began to burn with painful tears. He began trembling in terror where he stood. He couldn’t move, inches from the inside of the creature's unhinged jaw. Unblinkingly he watched the mouth stretch around him in order to swallow him whole as it screamed louder, spit flying across his face and body. Scrunching his eyes, Tony prepared for his death and the onslaught of pain.

    But his eyes flung open as something solid ripped him to the side. A shooting pain rippled through Tony’s chest. Whoever snagged him didn’t account for the creature’s tooth to get lodged snuggly into his chest. The person who got him away from the creature laid him on the ground, completely unaware of the tooth. They quickly returned to the creature and began shooting, ripping out horrifying screams from it as the blood Tony saw from before gushed out. Tony’s eyes began to cross as he lifted his chest upwards uncontrollably, blood spurting and staining his shirt. With faded vision, he saw the man who pulled him away turn around after the creature fell and bolt towards him. Tony’s eyes fell shut.

| |

    A wheezing noise wakes Tony up. Similar to the sound of a ‘too-hot’ computer. The most immediate thought that came to mind was how thirsty he was. Almost instantly a cool glass was pressed against his lips. He pushed down the urge to sip but the glass was tipped, pouring the liquid into his dehydrated mouth.

“It was successful.” A hushed voice whispered. His eyes fluttered open, a bit foggy as they adjusted to the light.

“Mr. Stark I am eager to talk to you.” A white man with a suit came into view. His visitor sticker read _Phil_ in marker.

    Something felt off, heavy. He lifted his IV stuck hand towards his chest. Phil reached out, seemingly to stop him but resisted at the last moment. Stark looked at him oddly and trailed his hand across his exposed collar bones. Trailing lower he made contact with something hard. With wide eyes, he looked down to see a glowing object, lodged where his heart would be. Memories from before he went unconscious came rushing back, along with an intense shooting pain through his head.

“I’m sorry you had to wake up before we finished but I guess this is for the best.” The man went on.

“What the hell did you do to me?” Stark rasped out weakly, huffing at the pain from his head that slowly subsided.

“Not everything we wanted yet. That’s why you’re in pain. Mr. Rogers was careless and got you severly injured. We were able to aid your heart long enough to replace it with this arc reactor. You’re very well known, Mr. Stark, but you could be even better.” Tony’s brows furrowed in untrust and confusion.

“We’ve done research on you and had seen your work. You’re very intelligent, but you can’t seem to work to your fullest potential. We want to help with that. Your mind is expanding as we speak. You’ll be able to use your brain in ways humans can only imagine. You can help people.”

    A swelling feeling washed over Tony’s head, sending waves of pain into his skull. Images of a man, similar to the outline he saw shooting the creature, became clear. Soft murmurs of a deep voice rang in his head and he felt his face go slack, watching the images flash behind his eyelids. Moments he had never experienced with this man played. He listened to soft laughter, making his lips twitch the slightest bit. Swelling in his chest causes some sort of sound to come from the reactor.

“What do you see?” The images faded and he opened his eyes with a small huff, in awe of what he just experienced.

“A person.” He didn’t understand why he was telling this random man anything but he knew more than what he did right now.

“Was it a man or a woman?” The questions began sounding eager, making a scowl appear on Tony’s face but he continued.

“A man.” His face heated up for some reason.

“Have you seen this man before right now?” Phil pulled out a tablet, typing something quickly into it.

“Yes, he seemed like the person that saved me.” This caused the man to look up at Tony with an exasperated expression.

“Mr. Rogers? Oh..” Tony was too tired for this. Motioning to the water Phil lifted the cup again, letting him drink.

“Well Mr. Stark, there’s a lot to explain but I assure you that all will be elucidated. I’ll let you sleep now.” The man walked out and the lights were turned off.

| |

     The smell of sweat stung his nose. Tony felt the rise of panic appear in his deep sleep. The creature came into view but it faded into the transient build of a man. A warm fuzzy feeling followed and the figure faded. Images of glistening flesh flashed fleetingly until soft sounds could be heard. Soft pants and huffs made Tony’s body shiver. The images stayed longer, becoming more vivid as a heavy pressure pressed against his body. His eyes wildly rolled behind shut eyelids as he watched tight muscles above him roll and move. He wound his fingers tightly into the sheets below him and lifted his body upwards.

     He woke up to the sound of a wild wheezing noise. He opened his eyes hastily and sat up, sweat dripping down his neck. The arc was brighter, as though it were stronger somehow and cooled off quickly with its fans. Looking at the reactor he began to inspect it, distinguishing the fan, the structure, and lastly the odd power source in the center. Running through the possibilities of what it may be since it seemed as though it were some type of element, he came out with nothing.

“You’re awake! Perfect. How are you feeling?” Phil walked through the door, turning on the lights abruptly.

“I was good before you came and turned these damn lights on,” Tony grumbled, squinting his eyes against the sudden lights.

“I’m sorry. There’s still so much to explain and talk to you about. Please, go shower and get changed. We provided clothes on the table.” Phil left without waiting for a reply and Tony sat for a bit, urging the excitement he felt moments ago to settle down.

| |

“I promise we don’t do this often. You’re a special case, Mr. Stark. When Mr. Rogers brought you in for your emergency care he was devastated and stayed here for a little over 13 hours. We finally got him to go get some rest but we told him we would let him know when you’re okay. But we’ve decided that’s your choice if you’re willing to see him after all that has happened.”

     Tony walks alongside Phil to the dining area, picking at the pre-prepared meal supplied to him as they sat down to talk. If this Rogers guy was that worried of course he would want to give him the peace of mind of letting him know he way okay. It was a no brainer.

“Of course,” Tony mumbled out behind a mouth full of lettuce.

“Good. Now we have some serious matters to discuss.” Phil began shuffling into a comfortable position, slotting his fingers together.

“I can see that you’re realizing the changes in your head. You think quicker than your already above average reasoning. Since we were unsure you would even make it through the removal of your heart we used you to test our mind growth serum.” Tony stopped chewing, staring at the man who wouldn’t meet his eyes.

“The results were better than we expected, so there are some requirements these new advancements come with. One being you must reside in our company’s team, _Avengers,_ and be assigned to a protector.” The words sunk in quickly, processing faster than he ever experienced before. Glossing over the emotions he felt such as betrayal and anger, moving to the pros and cons.

“Protector?” Is all he replied with. With these advancements already implemented, there wasn’t much he can do. He can’t refuse to the conditions that come with this.

“Usually they are assigned through different means but for your case, since it involves your mind, your protector was chosen out of a stream of conscious. Providing us with information of who you are most compatible with.”

Compatible? But they never even talked?

“It may be unwise since he wasn’t able to protect you befor-“

“It’s fine.” Tony raked through his salad. He didn’t want that incident to change anything. If he was meant to die he would have died. If anything he felt more alive in the face of danger than he had for the past five years.

“Then it’s settled, I will bring you to your new home and protector.” Tony lifted a brow, picking up that all members of the Avengers resided in the same building.

| |

     The door opened with a swift _swish_ to a wide modern common room. A lot of sharp shapes and windows showing the night sky decorated the room. The common room seemed empty and dark since the lights were off. Phil snapped his fingers twice and the lights gradually turned on.

“Most of the people who live here are asleep but Mr. Rogers messaged me a few minutes ago. Make yourself at home until he gets here.” Tony plants himself heavily onto the couch, spreading out comfortably until another slight jolt comes from his head. No longer painful but enough to understand when some sort of image was going to be shown to him.

     He closed his eyes but didn’t see anything. Just as he was about to open his eyes he felt a warmth caress his neck, then a brush against his lips. As soon as it came, it left.

“Mr. Rogers! Hello.” Tony composed himself by sitting up straighter but still unashamedly spread.

“Phil, it’s Steve. Please, one day just for the hell of it actually calls me that.” The blonde male spoke in a honey tone, hugging the well-tailored man.

“Maybe one day. But not today Mr. Rogers. I’d like you to formally meet Mr. Stark.” Phil gestures to me, ushering me to stand up. I roll my eyes but comply. As I stand up Steve walks towards me, all retorts and remarks leaving me as a toothy grin appears and a hand entangles mine.

“Although I wouldn’t mind calling you _Mr. Stark_ I would like to know your first name if that’s alright.” Tony clenched his teeth as Steve almost whispers out that statement as if it were a dirty secret only they should know about.

“Yeah, uh. Tony.” Tony looks down at their still clasped hands, not at all a professional firm handshake but more of a tender grasp. Steve lets go of his hand gently and turns to Phil.

“You must have had a long night, Phil. I’ll make sure I take good care of Tony and teach him about his new home.” Steve spoke smoothly to the other man. Phil seemed to have hesitated for a moment but nodded tiredly.

| |  

     Goodbyes were exchanged until the two were left alone. An odd urge to thank Steve came over him and the words left before he could truly think.

“Thank you for the whole, monster thing.” He shuffled his feet where he stood, his mind whirling. “But wait,” A moment of panic arose in him. “What the hell was that thing? And why am I her-“ Tony blabbered all of the thoughts that were in his head. A soft hand gripped his shoulder lightly.

“I know you have a lot of questions but let me take you to your room. Your stuff is already there for you.” A surprised look from Tony must have been apparent because Steve smiled that toothy grin again. He ran the hand that was on his shoulder down to the small of his back, guiding him to his room. Tony wanted to object to this treatment, demand answers but he couldn’t bring himself to disturb whatever this feeling was that made the fans whirl in his chest.

| |

     Entering the room that was assigned as his, his mind instantaneously began to rearrange the entire room. A laboratory furnished along with small sleeping space. Freezing in the doorway, he watched his brain work at lightspeed. Steve stood back, watching him curiously.

“What do you see?” Steve’s voice drew him back to reality, making him look into the blonde’s eyes.

“Uh, just improvements I plan on making to this room..” His mind seems to go dumb when it comes to the blonde.

“Not that the room is bad, that’s not what I’m saying at all. I just..” His eyes trailed away, unintentionally raking over the other man’s physique. Even in, what he deduced to be his pajamas, he saw his rippling build.

“Uh..” The blonde removed his hands from his pockets and crossed his arms with an amused smile.

“I think they have the wrong guy. A serum like that and this is how you’re acting?” Steve’s words shocked Tony. His face paled but regained color at the blonde’s teasing smile.

“Anyways let’s show you your room a bit. Jarvis?” The room seemed to still as he said that name.

“Yes, sir?” Tony’s eyes widened at the room’s reply.

“Meet Tony Stark. This is the man of the hour.” Steve turns to Tony as he speaks to Jarvis, smiling while he does so.

“Has he been assigned a protector yet, sir?” This causes his smile to waver the slightest bit, pulling his previous eye contact with Tony away.

“Tony, uh..” He shuffled as if speaking of this was painful.

“I already failed to protect you once. You got hurt. Nearly died. I talked with Phil. I don’t think it’s a great ide-“

“I think it’s a fantastic idea.” The blonde looked up, shocked. The brunette walked over to his bed and sat comfortably, bouncing a bit to test it out, nodding after approving its stiffness.

“It’ll allow you to make it up to me.” Steve visibly flinched. “I don’t mind you being my ‘protector’ or whatever the hell that means. I’m okay now and just happy to be here.” Tony was even surprised with himself. He was just genuinely happy to not be alone.

“What are you even anyways? A monster in a human disguise or something?” Tony got up and went to sit on the sofa, urging Steve to follow.

“Oh, um, I’m sorta a super soldier. You know, agility, strength, speed, endurance, and reaction time superior to any human being. I’m the peak of human efficiency.”

Steve drummed his fingers against his knee as he spoke, not fully looking at Tony.

“Holy shit man. That’s epic.” At this Steve looked up at the shiny eyed man. He resembled the glow of a child who got to see their favorite character at Disney. Steve’s face grew red at the attention but it didn’t stop the smile on his face from spreading.

“Do you have, like a ‘superhero’ name?” Tony leaned forward, eager for an answer.

“Uhm, I mean I go by Captain America.” Tony’s head jolted and he closed his eyes, seeing the colors and outline of a patriotic suit. He opened his eyes to a confused Steve.

“You wore a suit, when you saved me, right?” Tony asked. Steve shuffled a bit.

“Yes, I wear my armor when I’m working.” Tony bit his lip, stopping himself from asking to see it. He’s usually shameless but this, after only 40 minutes of talking, was inappropriate to ask.

“So Cap, what do protectors do?” A small smirk played at the corners of his lips at the nickname he gave the blonde, already enjoying his time here.

“Well, it’s sorta in the name.” He laughed breathlessly.

“If you were in any typical danger it’s my job to protect you by any means.” Steve cleared his throat after saying this, easing himself into his seat.

“What distinguishes this exactly?” The whole protector thing sounded silly. What if Steve got hurt, could the ‘none protector’ not cut in?

“It’s just a title really. It’s mainly in place to distinguish a pair or group quickly. Let’s say if someone needs to get in contact with us urgently, the protector is usually called because they can only be distanced so far away from the protectee.” Tony caught on quickly to the rules but let him continue.

“The one with the less experience with their gifts usually gets protected. Since you’re brand new it would make sense for you to be paired with the oldest, most experienced, one.” Tony’s brows lifted. Oldest? He looked the same age as him, maybe younger. But who knows how old he is. That serum must have changed, or kept the same, a lot about him.

“Well, I’ll leave you to getting some rest and getting acquainted with Jarvis.” Steve stood up and Tony couldn’t help but watch the undeniable military discipline radiating off the other man’s movements. It was welcoming but strong. Everything a protector should be.

“I thought you couldn’t be too far away from me, _Spangles_?” Tony walked after him. The blonde turned to face him with a perked brow.

“We’re not on a mission yet. I have a lot to teach you beforehand.”

     Steve left Tony to his overactive mind. How many nicknames have they gone through in a matter of minutes? He couldn’t be bothered to count.

| |

“Jarvis, light control to nonexistent until I wake up, please and thanks.”

“Yes, sir.” Tony absolutely hated even the smallest blinking of light when he was sleeping so this new damn thing in his chest will be the death of him. He spent his time after Steve left rearranging his furniture to the image he had in mind and ordered many of the things he needed online. After a shower, he slid into his new bed.

| |

     The room remained black as night, keeping Tony in deep sleep for longer than he intended. His command meant that the light control did not adjust even when morning came.

| |

“Tony?” The door swiped open. Scanning the room Steve looked at the odd placement of things, empty in others. Stepping in further he looks for the other man’s bed and finally finds it hidden behind a nook, tucked solidly in the corner. An ultraviolet blue coming from the man’s chest like a beacon in the dark room.

“Hey..” Steve whispers, approaching the sleeping figure.

“Fuck, Jarvis. Detonate this asshole.” Tony groans out pulling the covers tighter around himself.

“I cannot Sir. Your protector must remain unharmed.” The voice replied. Tony heard a soft laugh and his breath caught. It sounded just like it did in his head.

“We have a lot to do today so it’s time to get up,” Steve spoke lowly. Tony grumbled while sitting up and stared Steve down with sleep filled eyes.

| |

    Heading down to what Steve referred to as the ‘training’ room, Tony groaned at the idea of having to do something active so early.

“I want to see where you’re at. What’s your mental state and abilities.” As Steve uttered out his last word he jolted his fist towards Tony’s chest unexpectedly. With a puff of air, Tony grabbed the blonde’s fist with both hands before it could make contact with him. The brunette's eyes were wide as Steve retreated his hand with an impressed smile.

“What the hell was that for? Aiming way too close to my ‘non-heart’, what the fuck? Kill me once shame on you. Kill me twice... Still, shame on you.” The dark haired man walked further into the room, making distance between the two of them.

“It was just for me to see what you had going for you. My reflexes are quick enough to stop my hand from actually hurting you. It’s alright.” Steve spoke reassuringly, not phased even the slightest bit by Tony’s words. The blonde walked over and patted the shorter man’s shoulder, who was still grumbling.

| |

    The pair proceeded to fill out Tony’s access to all the accommodations included when joining the Avengers and was given a test in order to measure his brain growth.  

     A scan of his brain showed increased levels of cognitive functions, far beyond regular human level. This was apparent almost immediately to Tony himself when he managed to recall all of the machine’s visible component. His head no longer hurt but was now swimming with information he went through in minutes.

      Patiently, the blonde sat outside the door as Tony was getting scanned. Steve fiddled with the tape measure in his hands. Letting out a humorless puff of air he got up for the millionth time, trying to settle his muddled nerves. The door opened and the brunette walked with an air of ease to Steve surprise.

“Such a gentleman.” Tony snipped, shoving Steve’s shoulder with a fake coy expression. They began walking out of the hospital.

“We need to do something else today.” Tony groans at Steve’s remark.

“I took a test, met the others, and dealt with you. Don’t I deserve a break?” Steve chuckles openly at the man he was assigned to defend.

“You won’t have to do much, just stand and look pretty.” Tony’s mouth flicked up in a stubborn smile that screamed ‘already got that covered’.

| |

     When Tony and Steve returned back to the brunette’s room an obscene amount of boxes were stacked up beside the door, trailing down the hallway. Items ranging from shelving and tools were labeled on the boxes. With a pleased smile, Tony picked up a few boxes, Steve following to help.

    After 6 trips Tony stopped, heaving in gulps of air. He leaned against his ‘soon-to-be’ work desk and watched as the super soldier carried the boxes without a hint of discomfort besides the lightest bit of gloss on his skin from sweat.

“This is ridiculous and unfair,” Tony grumbled. The blonde snickered.

“What’s all this for anyway?” Steve asked with a huff as he placed the final box down on the space next to where the brunette reclined. Tony took a moment to answer as his eyes decided on their own accord to swipe along the other man’s robust arms.

“Huh?... Oh, for my room. Had some ideas for it, ya’ know.”

    The blonde nodded understandingly for a moment and then paused. He reaches back into his pocket with an unconcerned expression and took out the fabric measuring tape.

“Isn’t it a bit soon to be measuring each other Cap?” Tony says smugly as he begins removing his tie. He felt a bit suffocated, even with himself being the driving force of the air around them with his own remarks. The other man just shook his head with disbelief and a slight smile, face turning the slightest hint of red.

“You are truly unashamed.” His eyes moved back up as Tony approached him.

“So this is what I have to look pretty for? You wrapping me up in string and taking my measurements?” Deciding to ignore him Steve stepped up to him, wrapping his arms behind the other man’s back and bringing it forward. The wetness from Tony’s skin making his dress shirt clings where Steve pressed. Securing it to the smallest dip of his waist Steve took note of just how slim it was. Tony’s hands were lifted up absurdly as he stood with the demeanor of inconvenience. Steve raked his nail across the measuring tape before reaching over to Tony’s left arm, wrapping it around his bicep.

“What’s this for anyway?” Tony placed his hands on his head as Steve kneeled, measuring his foot.

“A suit. For when you join us for work.” The blonde got up, peeling Tony’s hands away from his head. Circling around him he took in the width of his shoulders. Steve hesitated for a moment before gently wrapping the fabric measuring tape around the width of his neck. Tony swallowed at the action but as soon as Steve did it, it was removed.

“Why do you need to be so precise for?” Tony questioned. Steve returned to his front, obviously a bit agitated about the interrogation he was receiving.

“This is the one thing that will keep you safe when I’m not around.” Steve himself was aware of the slight waver in his voice, disheartened at the thought.

“Well then, this is unnecessary.” Tony began to walk away. Steve was quick, latching his fingers firmly around his wrist. The brunette pulled lightly at his hand but was greeted with a harsher grip.

“Ow?” Tony tried. The man didn’t let go and came closer, bringing the tape measure around his wrist with his other hand. Steve sighed and let go, pinching the bridge of his nose.

“What? My wrist measurements tell you I have a few days to live?” Tony joked, smile widening as he crossed his arms.

“No, it’s just I have a few more measurements that have to be done.” Tony’s eyes widened. His mind whirled with overwhelming emotions at the thoughts he had. Betrayal? Arousal? Nervousness?

Emotionally feeling these ways was idiotic. Nothing was really implied. For some reason his newly developed brain made him feel ashamed for being burdened with emotions. As though they weren’t necessary or welcomed. He remained stiff where he stood, staring at the other man’s face. Steve bit lightly at the skin on his lip before continuing.

“Here,” Steve handed the measuring tape to Tony. “Wrap the tape around the thickest part of your thigh.” With an accusing glance, Tony leaned down, trying to wrap it around his thigh. He pulled it to taunt and wasn’t putting it at the widest part of his leg. Steve brought his hands back up and took away the tape, kneeling down again. Harshly, he wrapped it correctly at the widest part.

“Being a little rough there Cap.” Tony joked, eyes trained in front of him. When he didn’t get a reply he looked down. At the feeling of being watched, Steve looked up at Tony. The sight was obscure but innocence was written all over this scene. Except for the ideas rushing to Tony’s head and images his mind was conjuring up.

     His head jolted and he snapped his eyes shut. The images were so vivid, everything felt so real. Tony chanted in his head for this to not happen right now when this man was below him like that. The blonde’s pliable mouth wrapped around him, Steve swallowing. Heat fluttered in his abdomen, begging for attention. He opened his eyes to see the other man sitting back on his heels, head hung a bit low as he fiddled with the tape.

“As your protector, I’m forced to make sure your measurements are as accurate as possible. Your comfort is a priority.” Steve spoke without looking up.

“Nobel of you. What else do you need from me?” Tony slightly popped out a hip as he drilled holes into the other man’s locks.

     Abruptly the blonde sat up straight and moved the tape towards the other’s hips. With only slight hesitation he wraps his arms around the back of the brunette. Bringing the tape around and reading the measurements, he removed his hands slowly and shook his head. Tony watched as the man’s throat bobbed. With reluctance, he places the measuring tape at the corner of where Tony’s growing bulge began to where it ended. It took everything for Tony not to flinch, shocked stiff at the action. Steve kept trying to avert his eyes as a courtesy but he needed to see the measurement. He moved his hand back once he finished like he had been burnt and got up, draping the tape across his shoulders. Tony knew his face was red from the heat he felt in his cheeks, but looking at the fast paced super soldier, the other man wasn’t in that much better shape.

    Shaking out of his frozen state, Tony slapped on a nonchalant face. “This suit better be damn near perfect.” The brunette grabbed a knife and began unboxing his packages.

“It will be,” Steve returned back after jotting a few things down on a piece of paper.

“Because you’re going to be making it.” The blonde slapped the paper onto the other man's chest. Tony looked at Steve with confusion but read the paper with all the measurements.

“It’s your next test. Only you can make something you’re a hundred percent happy with.” Tony’s mind went to the creature he encountered. What materials would protect him from whatever that thing was?

“Can already see those wheels turning, good for you,” Steve said cockily as began to leave, stopping before opening the door.

“See you tomorrow Tony.”

| |

“What the heck is on your wrist?” Steve said, confused as shook out his limbs in his casual athletic wear.

“A band of titanium.” Tony groaned out on the floor, stretching out and touching his toes. Tony got up and stood firmly in front of Steve. The blonde brought his hand down and went to grab for the other man’s wrist wrapped in titanium but Tony pulled away too quickly. In retaliation, the brunette sent a, with what he thought was a firm shove, at Steve’s shoulder but he didn’t budge. Caught a bit off guard at his failed efforts, Steve took the chance and caught his wrist. Squeezing it, it crushed against its creator's wrist harshly.

“That’s not fair. You have super strength.” Tony murmured, pulling away from his arm.

“And these things we go against aren’t human,” Steve spoke, an air of fear ringing in his tone. He walked over to the weighted poles and began swinging it.

“Hey Shellhead, I'm trying here. There’s not exactly a manual on how to become a damn superhero.” Prying off the crushed up metal, Tony grabbed the weight from the other man’s hands, arms falling slightly at the unexpected heaviness of it.

“I know you are,” Steve crossed his arms. “You’re doing really well honestly. But today you have to try even harder because tonight, we’re going out.” The words startled Tony but instead of making Steve elaborate, to the blonde’s surprise, he remained silent. With a quick move, Tony got to Steve’s front and landed a punch right in the gut. A small surprised pant came from Steve but besides that, he wasn’t affected. Catching the back of Tony’s knee with his foot he pulled forward, making the brunette fold and fall back.

“Not cool.” They practiced fighting for a bit until it was time to head back and change.

    Steve walked Tony back to his room.

“If you have anything for protection made so far, I suggest wearing it for tonight.” Tony nodded mockingly, a bit of sweat dripping from his hair, and entered his room.

| |

     Tony wore material he had created to mend with his beta suit. It was resilient to knives and regulates body temperature. He used his old blueprints he almost sold which were brought back to his room when he first arrived. He gelled up his hair, placed in contacts, and shaved before leaving.  Looking in the mirror he put on a pair of gloves and socks made of the same material.

| |

“Look at you,” Steve said as Tony walked into the common room with his polished armor. He hadn’t made a helmet yet but he decided whatever he had was good enough for the short notice.

“Not bad yourself Spangles.” The super soldier’s nylon suit made the blonde’s waist unfairly prominent. His shoulders were pronounced, covered generously with padding. A brown belt slung across his hip bones where Steve held idly on to it with his brick colored gloves. His suit was visibly cleaner compared to the first time Tony had caught a glimpse of it. No less attractive to the eye. In his hand, he held a shield composed of a vibranium-adamantium alloy with the nation’s imprint. Tony was delighted that his wish from earlier has been granted. It was worth the small, agonizing wait to see the suit that plagued his brain.

     Steve walked towards Tony, reaching out his hand to graze against the armor on the shorter man’s arm.

“You did so well, it’s nice.” Pride beamed through Steve’s eyes. He removed his hand and clapped.

“Alright let’s get going then.” He picked back up his shield and pushed Tony lightly on the small of his back just like he did the first day he came here.

| |

    Taking a car supplied by the company they road into the city. Turning on the radio a hurried male voice spoke,

“Officer down. 275 7th Avenue Amalgamated Bank. Shots have been fired. There are hostages. There’s something wrong, the walls are being…” multiple screams were heard until the call was cut. Tony looked over at Steve who had an unsettled face. He may be used to this but still, hearing screams and signs of distress were gut-wrenching. Things like this Tony could handle, he has to be able to. Steve gripped harder at the steering wheel and pressed the gas, weaving through traffic. At a particular oncoming tight space, Steve hit a button and lights began shining, emitting a police siren. Cars moved almost immediately and they arrived at the bank before actual back up from the police.

    They jumped out the car and more gunshots and screams were heard. Visible rot was eating at the very walls. Before entering Steve grabbed one of Tony’s shoulders, gaining his attention.

“You will get as many people outside of this building and I’ll get whatever is causing this. Got it?” He patted his shoulder and ran in before Tony could reply. He heard another gunshot and scream before a series of gunshots. The sound of bones breaking forces Tony to enter. His eyes immediately go to the hostages. Mothers were crying and shoving their kids in his face. Grabbing as many children as he could, he ran with them out of the building. Officers had now arrived and taken the children. Group by group, Tony had gotten everyone out.

    The ceiling had begun to show signs of rot and the lights began blinking off. Crouching behind the front desk Tony found one of the officers who had been shot. They were breathing. He slung him over his shoulder and ran with him outside. About to run back into the building Steve walked out with two bodies on his shoulders.

“Is the building empty Mr. Rogers?” An officer asks as the deceased officer was removed from his shoulder.

“It is.” His eyes wandered over the corpse as it was placed in a body bag. He heard cries from some of the other officers. The other body began to stir. Once he felt movement he pushed him off his shoulder, placing him in a painful headlock and pushing him to the ground with a knee on his back. Tony looked at the state of the man, his leg was broken. The police surrounded Steve and Tony felt the urge to push them away before they can even think about doing anything.

   Women and men in black ran over, pushing Steve aside and gripping the man, placing him in cuffs that dimly shines of green. The person’s cries were muffled as he got tossed around until he entered a car.

    Tony was shaken, sweat, fear, and adrenaline buzzing and burning at his skin. The building has completely rotted away. Looking closer at the man being taken away he saw stitches threaded through his lips, mouth sewed shut. The image was disturbing but Tony soon realized it wasn’t human. The creature looked at Tony, facial features seeming to try widening into a grotesque laugh but unable to because of the stitches.

     The brunette scanned the scene, eyes finding the hostages from before. He jogged over to the paramedics who had them wrapped in blankets, checking that they were in okay condition.

“God, god Christ what the _FUCK WAS THAT?!”_ A hysterical woman screamed in a paramedic’s face who kept trying the keep her seated. She saw Tony and ran over to him. She wasn’t one of the women who had children and Tony stood a bit defensively because of her erratic demeanor, ready to defend himself.

“That piece of _shit_ could not have been further from human. What was that _THING?!”_ She hit at Tony’s shoulder and he stepped back, trying to distance himself from this lady. He began walking around her but she intercepted.

“Fucking answer me!” Tony ground his teeth in irritation.

“It’s an evolved human bred version of a Myxozoa.” Tony looked back at the super soldier who spoke. The man maneuvered the shorter of the two behind him, pushing against the persistent lady.

   More people in black made it to the previous hostages. A few mothers and fathers were pointing at the two heros, trying to have a word with them before being taken away. A child was loudly crying and Tony flinched. Softly Steve placed his hand on the small of his back. It was familiar and comforting now. Something Tony needed. They walked back to the car together, Tony slightly curling into himself and Steve.

  Opening the door for Tony, Steve walked around to his side and got in. The car was silent. The blonde looked down at his bloodied gloves and ripped them off.

“It’s hard. I’m sorry, I wish you didn’t have to do this.” Steve spoke first.

“But I have to,” Tony put on his seatbelt and wiped his face with his hands.

“you have to too. That isn’t fair for you either.” Steve’s brows knitted in confusion and he turned towards the other man. He wasn’t used to someone considering the fact that he wasn’t impartial to all this.

“If it’s any consolation, you did amazing for your first time.” Tony wriggled in his seat for a moment at the praise but remained silent.

“Just know I watched you the entire time. Not in a creepy way, it’s just what I have to do as a protector. You weren’t in any danger.” His hands were itching to touch the brunette. He saw the fear in his eyes. He could tell he was not used to such danger and being relied on. But the fact that he was someone who was not afraid to die in the face of something incomprehensible while he was purely human, means he’s worthy enough to be the hero he will become.

“What do you mean I wasn’t in danger? That thing-“

“I had him unconscious, stitching him up and made sure you were clear to get everyone out.” Tony visibly became less tense. Steve’s expression softened and he started up the car.

| |

“I hope today wasn’t so bad that you can’t sleep.” The two sat on the new couch Tony got for his room, eating a meal sent by Phil as congratulations on his first day.

“Don’t worry, if I have a nightmare I’ll be sure sue you for not ‘protecting’ my dreams.” He shoveled the last bit of mash into his mouth and got up to clean, Steve jumping up to help.

“Down boy, it’s okay. You’re in my room, meaning you’re my guest.” Steve was reluctant but sat down, pleasantly sated from the good meal.

| |

     His suit prototype has gotten exceptionally better. A color scheme had been implemented and he created a head piece. It seems as though anytime he had made any prominent progress, the next day Steve took him on another mission. The second time workers found something moving in the sewers and someone who worked with the government alerted the Avengers that the issue was inhuman. The third time was very difficult on Tony. While entering a burning building the two of them were faced with a young girl who burnt her family’s skin off after seemingly out of nowhere gaining these powers. Turns out her father had been experimenting on her while she slept. The child was taken away and penalized for their death but remained under government protection.

     Tony has gotten the hang of it until their 6th run. They were sent near the outskirts. A sighting of a tall creature that was said to be digging into the roots of trees. When they arrived Steve and Tony went deep into the forest, be sure to stick close to not get separated. A loud noise demanded attention and Steve was grabbed, pulled under the soil by a force Tony couldn’t yet see. The creature dragged him so deep that the amount of soil was too heavy for Tony to dig up fast enough. Thinking quickly he thought about his suit’s capabilities. He quickly equipped his drill and mask. Barreling the ground under him he dropped down until he hit solid ground. A large tunnel was cleared out and no light penetrated from above. He activated his night vision and unibeam chest projector and began looking for Steve. He heard a grunt of pain and ran towards it. Roots held Steve in place as a large, sickly gray creature had their mouth latched onto the blonde’s chest. The creature seemed as though it was eating through the skin to get to the heart.

     Using his repulsor beams he sliced the creature leg off. The thing screamed and turned, bolting towards Tony. Increasing his beam’s intensity he burned the creature until it became silent and reeked of death. Once it was dead Tony ran to Steve, cutting away the roots. The blonde fell forward, chest bleeds profusely. Taking off his mask he placed it over Steve’s head and held him tight against his body. Using his thrusters he flew them out of the ground, making sure the blonde didn’t hit his head. Carrying Steve to the car he pressed the button that he was told to press if there was an emergency. Nothing seemed to happen for a bit but three minutes passed by and black cars were surrounding the premise in seconds. Medics came out rushing and sadating Steve. One claimed that although it’s useless because of his tolerance, it’s procedure and could only do good. Gently removing the headpiece from Steve, Tony sat on the ground next to where the doctors worked and watched. When Steve’s eyes opened the first thing he saw was Tony. His brows scrunched up briefly in pain and he looked down at his chest, stitches closing up his remaining wounds.

     He sat up after a bit and was given a blanket. His suit had gone through some damage and both of them had gotten dirty.

“What’s up with these creatures and hearts?” Tony quipped, drinking some of Steve’s water.

“I have no clue,” Steve laughed, regretting it after feeling a sharp pain. Snatching back the water he took a sip.

“Thanks for saving me. I didn’t do a good job today as your protector though.” The blonde had pain written on his face but it wasn’t because of his injury.

“Are you kidding? Your body was compromised. You couldn’t do much if you were restrained.”

“My strength should have saved me in that situation. But when that thing lunged at me he took out large chunks, it hurt a lot.” Tony grimaced at the description. With concern the brunette went to look at his wound, reaching out to it before deciding against it.

“Why’d you put your headpiece on me?” Steve asked curiously, ignoring the pang of rejection inside his chest.

“What? Oh, you were unconscious. Didn’t want you to get hit and go into a coma. And in any case, didn’t want you swallowing dirt while knocked out. You could have choked.” Steve smiles softly, nodding.

| |

     Being back home after almost losing each other meant that there was an air of concern floating around them. Tony visited Steve in his room shortly to ask if he needed anything and Steve spent hours in Tony’s room to talk and give him some piece of mind.

     Tony saw Steve’s unsteadiness. He was jittery and couldn’t seem to focus on what they were watching.

“Everything alright there Spangles?” Steve growled lowly at the name and assured him everything was alright in a bit of a hostile tone. At the sound, Tony felt his blood heat up with both annoyance and arousal.

“What’s the matter with you?” Tony snapped, a bit harsher than he intended. The blonde sighed.

“I need to work out. But you won’t let me.”

“You’re still healing, you’ll hurt yourself.” Said Tony sternly. He sat back into the couch in defeat for a moment but then jumped up and tried bolting for the door. Tony got up quickly and slid between him and the door, grabbing his arms to stop him from opening it.

“Jarvis, lock doors!” Tony groaned out as he fought against Steve’s slippery hands. It wasn’t a fight really, just Tony being stubborn and coming back after Steve shakes him off.

     A heavy locking noise from multiple directions filled the room.

“Jarvis, open the doors! He’s trying to keep me prisoner.”

“I’m sorry Mr. Rogers but Mr. Stark had clear instructions implemented prior to your arrival that showed your current health condition.”

     Steve’s eyes burned with aggravation as he stared down the man who kept a grip on his wrists. Tony was pressed hard against the door to avoid touching Steve. The shorter of the two let go and began trying to excuse himself from between Steve and the wall. Quickly but gently the blonde laid his arms next to each side of the other man’s body on the door, caging him in. Tony was obviously able to understand what he was doing but he was completely shocked nevertheless. He felt the fan turn on in his chest as he leaned further into the wall.

“You’re stubborn,” Tony is startled at Steve’s voice words.

“But that means you care.” The brunette could practically taste the words because of their proximity. With every utterance, he had gotten closer and closer.

“Let me take care of you in return.” He brought his body closer, a hair away from laying flush against Tony’s.

“I am your protector after all.” Tony’s ground his teeth in self-control, flickering between blue eyes to catch any glimpse of falsity. When those eyes left him to look down at his lips Tony swallowed, averting his eyes. In his peripheral vision, he saw the blonde grin.

     Abruptly Tony ducked, sliding out between the blonde and the door and walked over to his desk. He fiddled with his suit and looked at the measurements again, mind going back to Steve measuring him. The measurements were helpful after all, helping him get the suit just perfect. As he began zoning off into his work he saw the suit get flung off the table and land on the couch. The distance was further than what a normal person can throw. Tony’s breath fluttered at the action.

“You know, you could have died,” Steve spoke lowly, walking around the table.

“You’re human after all.” Tony scoffed.

“ _Barely.”_ His mind was so different, bigger than himself. A heart not even his own. He could barely call what he felt like a human.

“You could have died in seconds. Facing something so dangerous without remorse, without a second thought, to save that woman.” The blonde stood in front of Tony, eyes dragging over the other man’s chest. Tony thought back to the creature who damaged his heart, no longer afraid.

     Reaching out a hand, Steve dragged his fingers lightly over the cloth covered reactor, blue light glowing brightly. With a sharp gasp, Tony gripped his hand. The shorter man couldn’t really understand why he did it. Fear of damaging the one thing keeping him alive or something completely different. Steve lifted his head up slightly and trailed his tongue over his teeth behind sealed lips. The other man released him and the blonde’s lips lifted up slightly before he headed for the couch. Tony was left to clench at his shirt and bury his face in his hands.

“What do I do now that I’m stuck here forever?” Steve called out. Tony looked down watching as the semi hard tent in his pants he had almost all day became fuller.

“Whatever the hell you want. As long as you’re not hurting yourself.” Tony said surprisingly steady. He coughed and placed his hands in his pockets adjusting himself. Walking over to the back of the couch Tony tried focusing on the television. Steve perked up as he heard the shorter man approach, turning a bit to steal glances. With the fastest movement Tony had ever seen, he was pulled over the couch and landing on his back under Steve.

     Tony’s chest felt too hot, he felt his breathing double. Steve leaned down, trailing his warm breath along Tony’s neck till he hovered over his lips. The brunette remembered the feeling he felt when he waited for Steve in the common room, the heat was exactly the same.

“Jarvis..” Steve pauses, confused.

“Unlock the doors.” The sound of locks is booming in the silence. Tony avoids eye contact and maneuvers himself out from under Steve.

“Yeah, aha.” Tony laughed dryly. “Get that energy out of you.” Tony’s chest felt heavy as he said these words, picking up his suit that Steve threw before. Without a word, Tony heard the door shut.

     Ripping off his shirt he strapped himself solidly in place, grabbing the tools he needed. He had realized recently that his new heart isn’t capable of handling severely increased ‘heart rate’. While on missions he would realize the physical exertion he felt during straining and stressful acts. Anything that involved intense emotional distress and strenuous acts, his body would feel suffocated and his arc would make noise. Guilt bubbled in Tony’s chest. He can’t risk feeling any harmful emotions right now.

“Jarvis, play classical music.” The room seemed to lighten up, more air entering into Tony’s lungs. He became calm and hummed to the music, picking up him tools. Realizing he couldn’t see well he unhooked himself and quickly created a contraption with a mirror attached and put on his glasses, allowing him to see everything. Back in his place he relaxed and began working.

     A few hours go by and Tony clicks the final adjustment back in place. With a huff, he takes off his glasses and unhooks himself. heading over to the couch for a well-deserved rest. With a surprised yelp, he sees the super soldier lying across the cushions with an arm slung over his eyes. At Tony’s sound, Steve churned awake, sitting up.

“I thought you left.” Tony felt exposed without his shirt, self-conscious thoughts about his protruding artificial heart began to muddle up his head.

“I did, but you were so focused you didn’t realize I came back in to check up on you.” Steve got up, eyes trained on Tony’s chest.

“What were you doing to it?” The shorter male’s face turned red but he explained,

“Now I can stop worrying about dropping dead when I feel or do crap. For some reason, my arc can only handle so much exertion. Accelerate too much and I could have been good as dead.” Steve’s eyes held so much regret, it was unnerving.

“Oh, crap. I’m sorry. I didn’t know..” Steve wouldn’t look Tony in the eye. “And I was pushing..” Steve’s brows furrowed as he brought his hand up, trailing over the new design Tony had created for his reactor.

“Guess I am really bad at this protector thing, huh?” Tony let out a sweet noise, smiling as he walked closer to Steve.

“Make it up to me.” With that utterance, Steve finally looked at Tony with surprise. He curved a hand into Tony’s hair and brought his mouth down to the other man’s pliant lips. The racing of Tony’s ‘heart’ was no longer risky but instead soaring as he laid his hands on his protector’s chest. With a surprisingly tender peck to his cheek, Steve picked Tony up as though he weighed basically nothing, and carried him to his bed. The small nook created a warm intimacy as the ultraviolet blue light highlighted the shadows of Steve’s face. His sculpted face warmly trailed down to the skin around his arc. Tony bit at his lip, nervous about the safety over his heart but once wet warmth dragged along the edge his body trembled. Kissing at his chest, the super soldier dipped his hips down until they were flush with Tony’s.

    Tony closed his eyes and let out a slow breath, pushing up back against Steve. The blonde trailed his fingers across the other man’s hip bones, plucking open his button. With a hungry kiss, the super soldier flung the garment off, making it land across the room. Tony’s eyes widened, forgetting about how powerful the person he is going to sleep with is. Steve chuckled, digging his face gently into his neck, pulling his own pants down. Tony spread his legs wider as Steve returned his hips to his. The blonde lifted up and stripped off his shirt, tantalizingly slow as golden skin got slowly exposed. Tony’s eyes hooded as he watched, thighs tensing at the show. He brought his hands up and raked his thumbs against the other’s abs, stroking down his V, glancing hungrily at his abdomen. Steve grabbed the brunette’s curious hands and led them down the skin in his boxers, cold fingers trailing against warm skin. Tony went off course a dragged his hand across the other man’s arousal, watching as the simple touch had the soldier's body tightening. He wrapped his hand around him and raked it firmly upwards. Steve pushes his hips slightly forward, wanting more. Tony gripped harder pulling towards himself making Steve lean down. With Steve’s cock in hand, he brought him down to his own cock massaging them both through the fabric and his raw hand. Steve grabbed the headboard and ground hard against the hand on him and hardness of the other man. Taking out Tony’s hand Steve gripped the shorter man’s hip and shoulder flipping him onto his stomach. Steve pulled Tony’s hips up against him, grinding his clothed cock against his entrance. Tony breathes heavily into the pillow under him, pushing his hips back when Steve guided him. It’s been so long.

    His hole fluttered the longer he kept pushing against him. Tony didn’t want to say anything but the thought of his thickness entering him almost had him barking to fuck him. He decided to enjoy the soft pants coming from the blonde and the slight squeak of his bed. Bunching up the fabric into his hand Steve pulled Tony roughly against him, practically fucking him without being inside him. The pure image of how the other man must be looking doing these lewd things almost made Tony mewl.

“I want to hear you.” Steve’s voice startling him, how strained he sounded. He gripped the fabric tight and Tony heard a loud rip, the tattered fabric falling down his propped thighs.

“Now you’re ripping my possessions? Nice..” Tony tried sassing, trying to ignore the feeling of being so exposed. Hands laid against his skin, feeling and pulling apart his flesh. Tony hid his face but pushed into the hands. Reaching under his pillow, Tony brought out lube. With a shaky hand, he looked back to give it to Steve. The blonde’s eyes were blown black, blue almost completely gone. A sexy white grin appeared and he took the bottle, squeezing Tony’s wrist tenderly before he took it. Tony didn’t want to look away, he laid his head sideways on the pillow and stayed watching the taller man. Steve saw this and warmed the liquid between his fingers, dragging them wetly against his hole when it warmed. The blonde returned his glare as he pressed inside. Tony’s fluttered slightly but he kept them open, lips parting. He went deeper and his eyes hooded more. A crook of his fingers and Tony grunted, hands curling into his bedding just below his ribs. Thrusting his fingers into the brunette’s tight heat, Tony tipped his hips higher, trying to get them deeper. When he got what he wanted and another finger went inside him Tony couldn’t keep looking, pushing his face into his pillow again. He was spread so good and once they left him he let out a sigh of relief. It’s been way too long and thank god he fixed his damn heart because he would be dead by now.

    Tony heard rustling fabric and his hair stood up straight preparing for whatever he cannot see. Wetness dripped on his prepped hole and he impulsively clenched. He heard a soft grunt and he looked back. Steve’s cock glistened as he rubbed the wetness onto himself, watching the lube he poured on Tony slide down his hole along his perineum. Steve followed the liquid with the tip of his cock, circling Tony’s rim before pushing in slightly. Tony groaned, Steve moving forward. Halfway in Tony pushed up on his hands and kneeled, trying to get away from Steve going deeper. Steve wrapped an arm around his torso and brought them back down to the bed, hips still connected. Steve rolled forward and Tony let out a stuttered gasp, trying to move his hips away. Steve followed him, pushing in all the way. Tony choked on a moan as his eyes rolled back. Steve beat his hips against Tony’s dragging against his walls roughly. On ever shaky exhale Tony’s brows knitted, body clenching around the thick heat inside of him. Steve bit at his neck, speeding up his pace.

“Fuck wait-“ Tony’s knees glided higher, spreading himself further. His jaw hurt from clenching and Steve circled his hips. He shook his head and let out a whimper that turned into a moan. He felt his cock dribbling the smallest bit onto the sheets under him. He let his mouth go slack and allowed his cries of pleasure to drips out. As though the noise gave Steve a second wind he pulled back, pushing Tony onto his side and lifting his leg up, sliding back in. Tony tilted his head up and punched the bedding next to him before digging his nails into it. He didn’t want to come yet, his cock weeping to be touched. He moved his hands to grip his hair arms covering his face. Steve obviously didn’t like this, rolling him onto his back and pulling his arms away, pinning them. The sight of Steve’s sexed our glow but endless energy had Tony, sobbing, twisting his head away from the sight. Steve’s hips never relented, pounded steadily and deep. The pounding only subsided when he circled his hips unbearably deep. On the complete opposite spectrum, the blonde left tender and sweet kisses along his jaw and face, pecking at the tears that began to stream. His arms muscle ripple at the brutal pounding. The consistent abuse to his insides made his cock leak between them. Allowing himself to get lost Tony closed his eyes and gripped the male’s short hairs at his nape, clenching his legs around him, allowing Steve to piston his hips into his special spot. With tears burning in his eyes, he let out a shuddering sob, shaking as his cock spilled between them. His body continued to clench and quiver. Steve slowed down, grinding deeply and breathing in the brunette’s scent. Tony licked at his lips, boneless and dated as he enjoyed the feeling of Steve continuing to pump slowly into him. Deciding to help, even though he was completely spent, he rolled his hips against the super soldier, clenching around him. A growl erupted from the blonde and he pulled until only his tip was left inside. With a shake of Tony’s head, he wrapped his legs around Steve’s hips, pushing him back into.

“You can come in me.” Steve groaned and let his head fall gripping the edge of the mattress and pumping a few more times. Tony tightened his muscles, milking him as he felt his cock jump inside him. Steve spilled inside Tony, breathing heavily, pushing forward and pumping everything deeply into him. A heavy gulp came from Steve. A moment passed by until the blonde lifted his head, a radiant smile but sleepy smile on his face. Tony wrapped his arms around the dorky soldier’s neck and kissed his plump lips, humming at the warmness he felt between his legs and chest.

| |

    The suit was completely finished and Tony had Jarvis call Steve to come to his room.

“Holy cow, Tony. That thing looks insane.” Steve’s eyes were bright as he walked hurriedly to where Tony stood. Tony activates his head piece, completely upgraded and sick looking. Steve let out a prideful huff of air, mouth gaped in amazement. Tony deactivated it, exposing his face. Tony leaned in, kissing Steve with a smile on his lips.

“What would you do if mid kiss I just closed my suit, pinching your stupid lips?” Tony intertwined his fingers with Steve’s.

“I would kill you.”

“Oh a little Civil War, huh?” Steve rolled his eyes and leaned forward, licking into Tony’s mouth to shut him up. At a small noise, Steve opened his eyes and saw the mask building back up. The blonde pulled back when he realized he was actually trying to do that.

“What the hell?”

“Language.” Tony laughed behind the mask.

“I’m able to control how fast and slow I can put it on.” Steve pushes him away but Tony pulls the other man in by the hips.

 

Fin. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are greatly appreciated :D
> 
> Here’s a little excerpt I found from an article talking about the rise in homo-erotic fiction writers. 
> 
> “...slash fandom becomes a resistant [to heterosexual irrational fears in the normal mixed media’s] and even a queer reading, an insistence on enacting and creating a virtual safe space for fans. Further, this self-awareness of identity (as feminine, as queer) becomes explicitly politicized through its declaration of being, which is then often rewritten from within the fan texts themselves.”   
> -Catherine Coker (Texas A&M University, College Station)
> 
> Perfectly says it all for transformative works. Thank you for putting it into words.


End file.
